Midorikawa Ryuuji
Midorikawa Ryuuji (緑川リュウジ), or Reize (alien name), is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Gemini Storm, now he's a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. Appearance In season 2, Midorikawa's hair is tied up a little higher, and his four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead are not seen or are tied up. His casual clothes are a red long-sleeved shirt topped with a purple shirt,and he wears green shorts. In season 3, he has green hair tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead, tan skin and sharp black eyes. Personality Midorikawa's 'alien' personality is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard. His natural personality on the other hand, is bright, cheery also hard-working shown when he really desired to become strong. He later claims that it took him a while to develop his 'alien' character which appears to be the complete opposite of his natural personality. Despite this, he has shown to enjoy referencing famous quotes in both personalities such as "Some things never change" and "All's well that end's well." Plot Season 2 He's the captain of Gemini Storm and introduces himself as 'Reize' when Aliea Gakuen attacked. He first appeared when he destroyed Raimon Junior High school after winning against the original Inazuma Eleven, who were fighting in place of Raimon as they were still returning from their match in the finals against Zeus. His team was powerful that they won the first two matches against Raimon without making Raimon get a point on them and pinning down Endou to the ground by not even giving him a chance to block their shoots but they lost the third match when Fubuki joined the team. They were then "exiled" by Desarm from Epsilon and did not appear again for the entire season. Season 3 He reappeared again as one of Japan's representative. He is shown to be training the hardest compared to the other members of Inazuma Japan. He is usually seen training at night when the other players are sleeping. However, he thinks that he isn't able to get any better with practice and tells Hiroto that it was a mistake to put someone form the second rank team of Aliea Academy in the nationals. Hiroto however, encourages him and tells him he is stronger than he thinks, bringing Midorikawa's confidence back. He was very serious and tensed in the match against Neo Japan , but after Hiroto letting him know that he is stronger, he revived and exhibited a new hissatsu, Lightning Accel. When the team was in Liocott Island for the finals, he sent Hiroto a postcard in Episode 101 , telling them that he has been keeping well and was training to return to Inazuma Japan and have other matches along with rest of the team. In Episode 122 , he's seen practicing with Saginuma, being supervised by Coach Hitomiko while watching the FFI finals. Hissatsu *'SH Astro Break' *'SH Astro Gate' (Game) *'OF Lightning Accel' *'SH Universe Blast' (Reize form) *'OF Warp Drive' (Game) Trivia *Midori, in Midorikawa means green, probably referring to the color of his hair. *Midorikawa was probably the one who started calling Aliea Academy "Aliens" (when he was in Aliea Academy) just to amuse himself, as seen from Episode 27. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Gemini Storm Category:Inazuma Japan